Its Not My Fight
by Rwar I'm a Cat
Summary: Thorin asked Gandalf to find the fourteenth member of the company...little did he know that the wizard called upon an unwilling fithteenth as well... Rating may go up... Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

A girl was fumbling through the forests of Middle earth, she was dwarf size but her frame was too slight to be fully dwarf kind. She wore a mottled green, black and brown cloak, with the cowl casting deep shadows over her face, it was lined with fur and was the only source of warmth she had. Underneath her cloak she wore her mother's old armour which was made out of a metal and was forged by her father. The metal was called delva, which is a lightweight, rare metal only know to by the dwarfs. She also had leather wrist guards secured on both wrists and thick, fur laced, leather hide boots on her feet.

As she stopped to take a drink out of her flask her hood fell back to reveal her face. Her hair was blonde and fell down to the middle of her back, it was braided simmerly to that of the dwarfs, with intricately designed metal clasps. Around her neck there was a metal pendant engraved with a crest which, supposedly, belonged to her father and she hadn't shown it to anyone. Her sharp blue eyes, high cheek-bones and lack of beard again proved that she wasn't fully dwarf and as soon she pushed her hair back from her face, the other species she was became obvious as her ears tapered off into a point, similar to those of the Elves.

From her hip hung her Elven blade, Vanyali which was Elvish for magic and in one hand she held a large recurve bow which, if she placed the tip on the ground, reached up to the top of her chest. The young half dwarf, half elf had a quiver strapped to her back, hidden underneath the ruck sack she carried, and was only visible by the fletching on the arrows. She also had numerous knives hidden and placed around her person.

Her name is Elizabeta Veôrbál, or Eli to her friends, her last name was Elvish and meant 'Firestorm'. No one knew lands of Middle Earth better than the young woman as she had lived in the forests for the majority of her life, for reasons that she didn't want to remember. Eli was the bearer of magic, this was uncommon among full elves let alone half bloods, she also had the ability to shift into any animal so long as she could picture it in her minds eye.

Since she had lived alone in the woods she often shifted for days at a time, into a wolf or a bird, and because of this her senses had been dramatically improved along with her instincts and reflexes. When she shifted her clothes and belongings dissapeared no one knew why even Gandalf, when she had asked him, had no idea how her clothes and belongings disappeared but came back intact when she returned to her natural form.

Suddenly a vile stench entered her nose, she pulled up her green scarf from around her neck and over her nose and mouth, gagging as she moved forward. Eli entered a clearing and was shocked by what she saw. There, in the center of the clearing, were three stone trolls, all gathered around a fire. Eli spun round and quickly located a split rock, which the rising sun would have been able to penetrate through. Dawn was three hours ago and judging by the state of the stone, these trolls were victims of that morning's sunrise.

"Somethings not right here" She murmured softly to herself as she ran her fingers over the split rock. "This cut is too clean" She realised "Magic was involved...Gandalf." She smiled as she realised that the wizard was the cause of stone trolls. _But why would Gandalf bother with these trolls?_ She thought. Eli was now more confused about the entire ordeal as the only reason she was travelling this way was because Gandalf had told her that he needed her help._ If he needs my help_. She thought, angrily to herself. _Why does he keep moving on?_ She knew however that he wasn't that far ahead now and that she was closing in on the wizard.

Then there was an tickling, itching feeling in her nose, Eli rubbed it and sneezed, realising that there was another smell underneath the troll stench, one she couldn't place. Eli's eyes scoured over the clearing, using her senses as a hunter and a slight amount of magic in order to figure out what happened in this place.

Suddenly she was back, just before dawn, seeing what was happening in her mind. Smoke clouded at edge of vision as she viewed the scene in front of her, the colours dulled and none of the faces recognisable. There was no sound, but she could tell who was talking as the scene played out in front of her.

_Beings...dwarfs some tied up on a large spit, the others trapped in sacks._ Eli saw this as she walked over to the rock were the dwarfs were tied up. All that remained now were scuff marks and empty sacks but what Eli saw was the scene from a couple of hours ago. _One of the dwarfs stood up...no it was a hobbit. She realised, stepping back so she wouldnt disturb the scene. He started to talk to the trolls and something he said obviously angered the dwarfs as they started to struggle. A troll then picked up a large dwarf and was about to eat it but the hobbit spoke again and he stopped._ This shocked Eli as she had never seen someone stop a troll eating. _The large dwarf was flung onto the pile of his tied up kin._ Eli winced as he landed on the others, knocking the wind out of them._ The hobbit then said something else and the dwarfs argued even more, except one who seemed to have a sense of clarity about him and kicked the dwarfs on top of him._

The scene then disappeared and Eli was thrown back into the now empty clearing, her head reeling as something pulled her out of the memory. Cursing in Elvish as she picked up her weapons and jumped on top of the rock as she looked around, trying to figure out what had caused the end of the memory. Then she heard it. The howl of a wild animal and her eyes focused into the distance until she saw then.

"Wargs" She breathed, then a loud horn and Eli's blood froze. "Orc pack" Cursing under her breath she jumped off of the rock and shifted before her feet hit the ground. In her place stood a wolf. Her fur was a deep midnight black but her stomach and face was white, her large paws meant that she made no sound as she landed and her tail was extended for balance. Eli paused slightly, smelling the air for the orc's sent, her ears flickering until she located their approximate position before running off...in the direction of the Orc pack.

* * *

**hey people first chapter...tell me what you think**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

It never really occurred to Eli, as her feet pounded on the ground, that perhaps she should be running _away_ from the Orc pack instead of _towards_ the hunters. The forest opened out into a vast plain with a few scattered rocks. Eli stopped just beyond the treeline and watched in an amused, amazement as Radagast the Brown raced over the tops of one of the hills in his sled pulled by the giant Rhosgobel rabbits. The eccentric wizard was whooping with joy as he raced over the hills whilst being chased by the Orc's, suddenly he spotted Eli and waved, almost falling over in the process.

Eli shook her head at the wizard but then spotted movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head and saw a group of dwarfs, one hobbit and a wizard pressed up against a rock. Eli then saw the warg and orc on top of the rock and realised why the group were pressed up against it. She started to run towards the group as she realised that the leader had given the order to shoot the orc. _Foolish dwarf_. She thought as she powered towards them, her speed increased as one of the younger dwarfs fired his bow. He underestimated the height of the rock meaning that his arrow thudded into the warg but left the orc unharmed and both orc and warg fell to the ground. _Stupid dwarfs_. She thought. _They're going to attract every orc within a three mile radius._

The orc's dying screams echoed around the hills as Eli reached the party, leaping over them and silencing the orc with one bite over it's jaw, shaking her head to snap its neck. As the orc died the hunting horn sounded and the pounding of wargs grew closer.

"What is _that_!" The leader growled, he had long black hair and broad shoulders, pointing at Eli in wolf form.

"That is the least of our problems now, Master Oakenshield" Gandalf shouted "RUN" The dwarfs turned round and promptly started running away from the advancing orcs. Eli waited and picked off a few of the fastest, flinging riders and wargs alike through the air. Although Eli was half the size of the wargs and orcs in her natural form, when she shifted she was easily the same size as the wargs, whom she was attacking which gave her a definite advantage. But as she fought off the orcs some passed her to go after the dwarfs.

Realising this Eli broke a wargs neck before running off in the direction of the dwarfs. When she arrived half of the dwarfs were gone, the one with the bow was standing by himself, picking off the attackers as they approached. As she ran towards the brunette dwarf he turned to her, his bow drawn, and their eyes met...He then fired his bow at her head. Growling Eli ducked and the arrow sailed over her head but before she could run at the young dwarf she heard a pain cry behind her. Shocked, Eli turned round and was surprised to see a dead orc behind her, she turned back round to the dwarf and bowed her large head in thanks, the dwarf nodded back and they went back to fighting.

"KILI!" The leader shouted, his voice deep and booming "RUN!" The archer followed the order and ran towards his leader. Eli quickly followed the dwarf, shifting as she slid down the tunnel and rolling into a crouch as she hit the bottom, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She quickly became aware of the fact that all of the dwarfs were pointing some form of weapon at her, Eli raised her head to look at the leader. He was very tall, by dwaf standards, he had long black hair, piercing blue eyes and was well built. This dwarf was glaring at her with a fierce look in his eyes as he pointed his sword at her chest, his sword, Eli realised, was of Elven make.

"Who _are_ you?" The Dwarf growled out.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?" Eli asked, annoyed at the man.

"Who are you!" The dwarf lifted his sword up so Eli had to stand and raise her chin in order to stop her neck being cut.

"I am who I am, I am who I was and I am who I always will be!" Eli snapped, glaring right back at the dwarf and meeting his gaze. Although she didn't break eye contact she could see the surprised and tense faces of the other dwarfs around her as she squared down their leader.

"Don't you take me for a fool GIRL!" he roared, his weapon biting into her neck. "Answer the question."

"That is enough" Gandalf snapped, "Leave her be." Just then another hunting horn could be heard, this one different to the orcs. The dwarfs stopped and the leader lowered his sword as he turned round as a dead orc rolled into the cave, causing the dwarfs to jump back.

"Elves" The leader mumbled as he pulled the arrow out of the body. _Brilliant_ Eli thought _Just brilliant._

"Gandalf" Eli snapped and the dwarfs turned to look at her as she addressed the wizard. "If this is the sort of reaction I get when I do you a favour next time I will not be answering your calls for help. Now what do you need? I need to be on my way."

"I appreciate you coming" Gandalf told her

"You know her?" Thorin asked.

"Thorin this is Elizabeta Veôrbál" Gandalf introduced "The best huntress and tracker in Middle Earth" Eli raised her head slightly, smirking at the dwarf, "Eli this is Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thráin, Dwarf King...of Erebor." Eli raised her eyebrow at the king but before either one of them could say anything Kili spoke.

"I thought I recognized you" Kili cried stepping forward "Do you not remember her brother?" He asked Fili, who also stepped forward and ran a hand thoughtfully through his beard.

"I remember" Fili said "In Dunland..You were with the rangers."

"You know her?" Thorin questioned and both dwarfs looked at the ground as Eli looked at Gandalf who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I stayed with the rangers for a while" Eli murmured to the wizard before turning back to the dwarfs. "I remember...You were the idiots who took on seven orcs by yourself. I saved you hides." Some of the dwarfs laughed at the brothers but their uncle glared at them...

"_Seven_ orcs?" he growled out "You took on _seven_ orcs? Do you know _nothing_ of the world?"

"They appeared out of nowhere!" Fili exclaimed

"We couldn't just walk away!" Kili put in.

"Enough!" Thorin growled "I will speak to you about this later." He turned to Gandalf. "Why did you summon her here?"

"Oi!" Eli shouted "I wasn't summoned I came here as a favour" Gandalf gave her a look and she shut up, still glaring at the dwarf king.

"I _asked_ Elizabeta to accompany us in the quest to reclaim Erebor" Gandalf said calmly

"WHAT!" Thorin and Eli shouted in outrage at the same time.

"She is NOT accompanying us!" Thorin roared at the same time that Eli shouted

"I am NOT accompanying you!"

"No one knows the lands of Middle Earth better than her." Gandalf argued back

"I asked you to find the fourteenth member of the company" Thorin growled "And you gave me a hobbit..I did not however ask you to find a fithteenth!"

"I didn't ask for this either!" Eli pointed out but no one listened. Suddenly a shadow approached up the cave walls from behind Gandalf.

"IF I SAY ELIZABETA IS JOINING US THEN JOINING US SHE IS!" Gandalf roared and everyone took a step back, scared of the wizard's temper. Thorin glanced at Eli before looking back at his company, Eli glared at him as he turned to look at his men and then she turned her gaze at Gandalf, the wizard just raised a furry eyebrow at the girl.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads" One of the dwarfs shouted, he was bald and had tattoos on his head and metal clasps on his ears. "Do we follow it or no."

"We follow it of course!" Another dwarf shouted, this one wore a strange hat.

"Fine" Thorin growled at Gandalf. "But if she betrays us I will hold you personally responsible and I cannot be held responsible for her fate." Gandalf nodded in acceptance, shooting Eli a look as they followed the path, to halt her muttered curses at the dwarf.

.

The path followed by the dwarfs led them through a gaping hole in the ground, huge rock faces rose up from either side of them. The gap in between the two walls was only just wide enough to allow them to walk in single file and even then they often had to turn sideways on to move through. As they walked through the corridor Kili and Fili told her about the rest of the company.

"The hobbit is called Bilbo Baggins," Fili had told her as they squeezed through the passageway. "The Dwarf with tattoos on his head was called Dwalin, his brother,-"

"-The one with the long white beard" Kili pointed out, helpfully

"-He's called Balin" Fili continued, Eli nodded.

"The one with half an axe in his head is called Bifur" Kili said

"He can only speak Khuzdul," Fili interrupted "The language of the dwarfs"

"I know what Khuzdul is." Eli growled

"Anyway..." Kili cut in "_His_ cousin, the one with the hat, is called Bofur-"

"- And _his_ _brother_-" This time Fili looked at his brother for help.

"The overweight one" Kili murmured

"Is called Bombur." Fili finished

"Then you've got Ori, Nori and Dori." Kili said "All of them are brothers."

"Ori's the youngest and a brilliant artist." Fili added "Dori's the second eldest-"

"-And is normally up to something illegal" Kili put in, waggling his eyebrows

"Dori's the eldest and has strength only equal to Thorin" Fili said shaking his head at his brother.

"And then there's Oin and Gloin" Kili finished.

"Brothers?" Eli checked and the brothers nodded.

"Got all that?" Kili asked, grinning.

"I think so." Eli said nodding "There's you two and your uncle the dwarf king. Then there's Dwalin and Balin...then Dori, Ori and Nori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur" The brothers nodded "And finally Oin and Gloin and the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins" Kili let out a low whistle.

"Impressive" Fili muttered as the corridor opened up to stone steps leading down to a valley.

"Gandalf please tell me that this isn't what I think this is." Eli groaned as she overlooked the landscape and Kili and Fili rushed forward to the edge of the ledge in order to look down at the valley.

"The valley of Imladris" Gandalf said from the back of the group. "In the common tongue it's known by another name"

"Rivendale" Bilbo breathed.

"Here lies the last holy house, east of the sea" Gandalf informed them

"This was your plan all along" Thorin growled quietly as he walked over to Gandalf and Eli. "To seek refuge with our enemy"

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf told him "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself"

"Speak for yourself" Eli muttered

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin asked in disbelief. "They will try to stop us"

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered" Gandalf argued back calmly "And not just those relevant to your quest."

"I'll see you on the other side" Eli told them turning away but was stopped by Gandalf's staff blocking her path.

"That place is orc infested" Gandalf argued

"I'll be fine"

"You also have questions that need answering" Gandalf reminded her

"Nothing they can say can take back what they did" Eli snarled and Thorin respected the girl even more due to her hatred of the Elves, but that respect went out of the window at the wizards nex words.

"They are your kin, whether you like it or not" Gandalf argued, getting annoyed at both Thorin and Eli's attitude.

"You're an elf?" Thorin growled at her

"Half elf it doesn't count" Eli snapped "But I wish to the gods I wasn't" With that Eli pushed past the dwarf king and followed the rest of the company down towards Rivendale. To the home of the elves.

* * *

**Hey people I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, Pm'd me, favorited and followed this story.**

**Thanks to creepyLOTRfangirl55 for telling me the actual name of the valley of creepyLOTRfangirl55**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

The company eventually made it down the craggy rock face and as they went walked down the steep pass Gandalf gave them some much needed advice.

"If we are to be successful" He started and although he didn't raise his voice Eli, Fili and Kili could clearly hear him from the back. "Then this will have to be handled with tact-"

"-Thats you out brother" Fili mumbled

"And respect-" Gandalf continued

"-So it's not you then Eli" Kili hissed,

"And no small degree of charm-"

"-So it's neither of you two then" Eli growled out, smirking.

"Which is why all of you will leave the talking to me." The wizard finished as they walked into the the plaza of Rivendell, over the stone bridge. There they were met by an elven guard, Eli was careful to stay hidden among the dwarfs because although it had been sixty years since she had last been here she couldn't take any chances.

"Mithrandir" A voice greeted, the dwarfs turned to see an elf walking down the white steps to greet them. Eli hid herself further behind the dwarfs.

"Ahhh" Gandalf cried turning to greet the elf as Thorin muttered something to Dwalin and both of them smirked but they stopped as the elf started to speak in Quenya, the language of the elves, to the wizard.

"What's he saying?" Thorin hissed.

"We heard you crossed into the valley" Eli translated quietly, raising an eyebrow as the dwarfs looked at her.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond" Gandalf told the elf, changing back to the common language.

"My Lord Elrond is not here" The elf told them

"Not here?" Gandalf questioned "Where is he?" Just then the hunting horn of the elves echoed around the valley as the elves galloped towards the company. Realising that they were not slowing down the company began to panic.

"CLOSE RANKS!" Thorin ordered and the dwarfs quickly formed a tight circle with Bilbo in the center. The elves rode around the dwarfs in two rings and the company had to pull in tighter to avoid being trampled to death.

"Gandalf" Lord Elrond greeted as the horses and riders slowed to a stop. Eli couldn't help but glared at the elf as he dismounted his stead. Gandalf then proceeded to talk in Quenya again and Eli was quick to translate.

"My friend" She whispered to the dwarfs, as they still eyed the elves warily. "Where have you been?" Elrond was quick to reply, with Eli only a second behind with the translation. "We were hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south...We slew a number near the Hidden Pass" Elrond hugged the wizard,as it was accustomed to as the formal greeting of the elves and started talking in the common tongue.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders" Elrond pointed out, "Something or someone drew them here"

"Ahh" Gandalf sighed "That may have been us" Gandalf indicated at the company and Thorin stepped forward as Eli kept to the back.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain" Eronde greeted

"I do not believe we have met"

"You have your Grandfather's baring" Elrond told him, "I knew Thor when he ruled under the mountain.

"Indeed?" Thorin questioned. "He made no mention of you." Eli grinned at Kili who grinned back, amused at Thorin's words. Elrond then said a few more lines of Elvish and before Eli could translate for him Gloin stepped forward

"What is he sayin'?" He growled "Does he offer us insult!" The other dwarfs murmured angrily at the elf but Eli stepped forward.

"Not at all master Gloin" Eli said starting at Elrond "He offers you food" The dwarfs huddled together and mumbled quietly before breaking up.

"Ah well" Glion said "In that case lead on." The dwarfs started to move forward but stopped when Elrond spoke, glaring at Eli

"Veôrbál" He sneered.

"Elrond" Eli sneered back.

"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" He asked in Elvish "Feuyaerea"  
{Why are you here?...Disgusting one.}

Eli's eyes flashed at the insult which none of the company understood.

"Auta miqula orqu" She snapped at the elf who seemed stunned by what she said. Shaking himself out of his stunned state Elrond proceeded to lead the way.

.

The dwarfs were shown into a room where there was a large table spread out with food, for them to eat,

"A word." Thorin murmured, low in his throat as he passed Eli and walked out onto the balcony, Fili and Kili looked her worriedly but Eli just grinned.

"I'll be fine" She assured them and followed their uncle. When she reached balcony, the door closing behind her, Thorin had his back to her. He was looking out over the darkened Rivendell, the wind blowing his black hair back behind him as he viewed the Elven city.

"You're not a full elf" The dwarf king said, not turning round, it was more of a statement than a question.

"No" Eli said "I'm half dwarf, half elf." Thorin sighed as he turned around.

"You hate your kin" He pointed out "Why?" This time Eli sighed as she leaned on the railings.

"They're cocky, arrogant bastards." She pointed out and Thorin laughed slightly, under his breath.

"Thats not the full reason."

"Why should I tell you?" Eli scoffed, "I don't know you but you think I should tell you my life story."

"I am your king!" Thorin growled

"You're half my king." Eli pointed out.

"You want me to trust you."

"I don't _care_ if you don't trust me." Eli argued "Your nephews do and Gandalf does."

"Its not my nephew's company it's _mine_ and _I_ don't trust you!" Thorin growled "And if you _want_ to be apart of this company I need to be able to trust you because in battle _I_ need to know if you've got my back and-"

"-I need to know that you've got mine." Eli cut in. Thorin raised a questioning eyebrow and Eli sighed. "My father was a dwarf and my mother was a elf, my father I don't know who he was. My mother...she was Thranduil's sister" Thorin's head snapped up.

"Thranduil?" He snapped "As in the Elvenking Thranduil?" Eli looked down as Thorin paced behind her. "The same elf who betrayed the line of Durin at Erebor? And you're expecting me to allow you into my company."

"I am not my uncle!" Eli snapped turning round. "My mother married a _dwarf_ and I don't care for my uncle." Thorin looked surprised at that. "My cousin perhaps...but not my uncle."

"Your cousin?" Thorin asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Legolas" Eli said "But thats not important...I don't care for the elves in general. Now do you want me to finish my tale or not?" Thorin sighed but raised an eyebrow but bowed his head as a sign of permission. "My parents died from an orc attack when I was ten winters old, we didn't live in Rivendell but in a cottage in the forest...I do not remember where. When they were killed I ran...shifted and ran" She clarified "And eventually I was found by elven guards who recognised..." She trailed off

"Recognised what?" Thorin asked.

"My parents said that should anything happen I was to take the bracelet and the necklace and run" Eli told him, turning round to look back over at the dark valley. "The bracelet as the crest of Rivendell on it, they recognized it at once and I stayed in Rivendell for the next thirty two years."

"What happened?" Thorin asked but Eli ignored him and continued her story.

"Its was a living hell." She said and Thorin looked at her, shocked. "I was mocked, teased, bullied and beaten because I was different. Because I was smaller, stronger, faster, smarter."

"They are meant to be good qualities, are they not?" Thorin asked "In dwarf teachings they would be celebrated."

"They would be in elves too" Eli pointed out "But not if you're half elf and half dwarf" She sighed shaking her head and turning round so she was leaning back against the railings. "And especially not if you have powers and magic that's rare in_ full bloods_." She sneered the name "With all that you're classed as a _freak_." Thorin shook his head in disbelief. _Kin does not treat each other like that_. He thought and listened on the Eli's story.

"Why did you leave?" He asked "You couldn't have been older than forty two...you were still a child."

"I didn't leave." Eli said, looking up at Thorin, from under her eyebrows. The dwarf king just looked back at her, confused, until he got it and his face darkened.

"They kicked you out" He growled out, amazed that they would do that.

"I constantly argued with Thranduil" Eli continued "At first it was petty things like training and food."

"Food?" Thorin questioned

"Elves are vegetarian." Eli reminded him, "They don't eat meat and I spent the first ten years of my life eating it. Do you really think that I would stop because the elves told me to?" Thorin smiled slightly as she continued "It also made me ill, if forced me to stop so they didn't really have a choice but thats not the point...My will, Thranduil's, the elves will in general shattered after Erebor." Thorin turned round shocked at the name of his lost home.

"What did Erebor have to do with you" Thorin growled.

"Thranduil told me that he went to help you and the dwarfs in Erebor and when he came back he said that it was sorted...that it was fine." Eli sneered.

"He lied to you" Thorin realised

"Well done genius" Eli snapped and Thorin glared.

"Why" Thorin snapped

"Because it was easier than dealing with me if they told me the truth. You forget Thorin Oakenshield that the dwarfs are my kin to, I wanted.. no...begged the elves to help" Eli snapped back and Thorin realised that Erebor affected her much as if affected him. "When I found out that they abandoned the dwarfs to the dragon I flipped. I ended up shifting, tried to kill Thranduil, I was subdued and I left."

"You left?" Thorin questioned

"It was more of an agreement" Eli put in but elaborated at Thorin's confused face. "I left, with my few belongings, so long as I never returned to Rivendell."

"And they let you off like that?" Thorin questioned disbelievingly

"They're scared of me" Eli pointed out, grinning. "Because I'm more powerful than any of them."

"_How_ powerful" Thorin asked warily

"Gandalf believes that I'm more powerful than him...but I don't believe him." Eli muttered

"Why not" The Durin king asked moving to lean against the railing next to Eli.

"Because I don't have that sort of power" She said "I cannot deal with that sort of power" Eli admitted. Thorin just raised an eyebrow at the half blood but understood where she was coming from.

"You're scared" He murmured

"I'm not scared" She defended

"Yes you are." Thorin argued "You're terrified and I know how you feel."

"How can you know how I feel?" Eli scoffed. "You've got your family, your friends, your kin, hell at least you've _got_ a home."

"Thats not what I meant." He said. "You're scared of the power because you're scared of the responsibility that the power brings." Eli looked at the king, confused at his clarity. "_I'd_ know because I felt the same when I was prince in Erebor and it never really goes away."

"That's encouraging." Eli muttered sarcastically, causing Thorin to smirk. "Anyway" She continued "After I left Rivendell I lived in the forests, often in wolf form but I refused to hunt and eat as a wolf. I grew ill. I couldn't look after myself properly, I almost died." Thorin looked up shocked "Luckily Gandalf found me, taught me how to survive and how to control my magic. After that I stayed with Radagast for a while before moving around on my own until Gandalf asked me to accompany him here...And thats my life story." Eli looked at her in amazement. "Do you trust me then? King of Erebor."

"As much as I'm going to." Thorin growled and turned to leave.

"Thorin could you..." Eli trailed off, halting the dwarfs exit.

"This will stay between us" Thorin assured her "Unless it threatens the wellbeing of by company, a secret it will stay."

"Thank you." Eli said "But let's just clear one thing up." Thorin turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I will _not_ be treated like a weak and feeble woman and I will _not_ bend to your every will because you are the king of Erebor." Thorin glared at her and she raised her head in defiance until the king nodded and left back into the dining room.

.

"Try it" Dori insisted to Ori "Just a mouthful." But Ori shook his head

"I don't like green food" He insisted as Eli sat down next to Dori and opposite Kili.

"Wheres the meat?" Dwalin questioned, riffling through his salad.

"There isn't any" Eli told him "The elves don't eat it"

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked

"No Ori they don't" Eli told him, "Sorry."

"So" Kili said leaning forward to Eli, drawing the other's attention. "What did uncle want?"

"He wanted to know things." Eli replied mysteriously eating a piece of lettuce and flinching slightly at the tase. "I forgot how bad this tasted."

"Don't change the subject" Fili insisted "What did he want."

"He wanted to know my connection to the elves" Eli told them "Who was loyal too"

"And who are you loyal too?" Dwalin asked

"Those who don't wrong me." Eli answered

"Not the elves?" Kili checked

"Not the elves" Eli confirmed

"What did you say to Lord Elrond" Ori asked "When you were talking to him" Eli looked down at her plate and back up to the dwarfs, who were all looking at her eagerly.

"I told him to go kiss an orc." She said and the entire table erupted into fits of laughter at her words.

* * *

**Wahoo next chapter's up...again thanks to all of you who reviewed and favorited and followed...and made corrections**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

Whilst Eli went to sit with his company, Thorin was beckoned over to sit with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. He was slightly disturbed by the sappy music of the elves and as he sat down Gandalf indicated to his sword and hesitantly the dwarf king handed it over.

"This is Orcrist" Elrond said, turning the blade over in his hands. "The goblin cleaver, a famous blade, forged by the high elves of the west...my kin, may it serve you well." Thorin bowed his head in thanks as he took back the weapon but inside he was reeling, _The fact that it was forged by your kin means nothing._ He thought._ I know how you treat kin_. Elrond then took the sword that Gandalf found off of the wizard.

"And this" He said "Is Glamdring, the foe hammer, sword of the king of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin wars in the first age. How did you come by these?" Elrond asked, handing back the weapon.

"We found them in a troll horde along the great east road" Gandalf told the elf, "Shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the great east road" Elrond asked and Thorin sat up straighter, giving Gandalf a warning glare.

"It would be better, perhaps," Gandalf said, leaning forward. "If we spoke about it somewhere with less listening ears." Elrond nodded.

"Follow me," He said rising and walking out of the main hall. As they past the feasting dwarfs Thorin motioned to Balin, who was one of his most trusted advisors, to join them whereas Gandalf merely bent down next to Bilbo.

"Come along mister Baggins" He, murmured, looking over at Eli, who narrowed her eyes. Gandalf raised a heavy eyebrow in return as he walked on but she got the message and followed.

.

Soon they were in a separate room from the hall, moonlight streaming in and giving the place and unearthly glow.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin growled, standing opposite Elrond and Gandalf, Bilbo to his left and Balin to his right, Eli just hanged back as she watched the dwarf and the elf.

"For goodness sake" Gandalf groaned "Thorin show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people" Thorin argued and Eli had to admit to herself that she wouldnt of shown Elrond the map either. "Its mine to protect...as are it's secrets"

"Save me from the stubborns of dwarfs" Gandalf prayed "Your pride will be your downfall" Thorin said nothing. "You stand here in the presence of one of the few who can read that map...Show it to him!" Thorin quickly looked over at Eli, who just shrugged, and he reluctantly reached into a inside pocket of his over shirt, pulling out the folded map.

"Thorin no." Balin pleaded, trying to stop him but the king pushed gently passed him and handed the elf lord the map. Elrond unfolded the map.

"Erebor." The elf said shocked and Eli's eyebrows raised. "What is your interest in this map?" Thorin went to speak but was cut of by Gandalf.

"Its purely academic" Gandalf assured him, "You know how sometimes this old artifacts contain hidden text."

"Purely academic?" Elrond questioned, turning to Eli, who shrugged.

"I wouldn't know." She said

"Why not?" Asked the elf "Surely you do not travel without knowing the purpose to the journey."

"I ran into them, during the orc attack." Eli said calmly, having grown up lying to elves, she knew that Thorin Oakenshield was going to reclaim Erebor. "We didn't really have enough time to chat." The elf looked at her for a while but she didn't drop his gaze and eventually Elrond turned away.

"You still read ancient dwarfish. Do you not" Gandalf checked as Elrond studied the map and said something so softly that only Gandalf heard. "Moon runes" The wizard breathed. Thorin looked at Balin in shock. "Of course yes and easy thing to miss" Bilbo looked at Eli in confusion, the half blood just shrugged again as it occurred to her that she shrugged a lot and she should probably start speaking instead of gesturing.

"Moon ruins can only be read by the light of the same moon in the same shape and season as on the day they were written" Elrond told them.

"Brilliant" Eli muttered sarcastically and Thorin shot her a glare before talking.

"Can you read them?" He asked but Elrond just smirked and walked off and, growling under his breath, Thorin followed.

.

"These ruins" Elrond said as they reached a cliff face, "Were written on a midsummers eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield, the same moon shines upon us tonight.

"I don't believe this" Eli muttered under her breath "Of course it's the right conditions tonight, that's _believable_." Luckily only Gandalf heard her word and he glared at her. Elrond placed the man on a table made of, what seemed to be crystal, and watched as blue ruins appeared on the map.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun, with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Elrond read out.

"Durin's day?" Bilbo questioned

"Its the dwarfs new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together" Eli told him as everyone looked at her shocked at her knowledge.

"This is bad news" Thorin growled out "Summer is passing, Durin's Day will soon be upon us"

"We still have time" Balin reassured him

"Time?" Bilbo asked "Time for what?"

"To find the entrance" Balin told him "We'll have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time, then and only then can the door be opened" As Balin spoke Eli was frantically shaking her head and running her hand across her throat, behind Elrond, to get him to stop talking.

"So this is your purpose" Elrond said and Eli covered her eyes with her had in at the stupidity of the dwarfs. "To enter the mountain"

"What of it?" Thorin growled

"There are some who would not deem it wise" He warned, handing the map back over as Thorin scoffed

"What do you mean" Gandalf asked

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." Elrond warned as he walked off and Eli looked at Gandalf, confused, as he followed Elrond back out.

.

Thorin, Bilbo and Balin were soon reunited with the rest of the company who were sitting out on the balcony talking merrily.

"Hey" Kili asked "Where's Eli?" The dwarf king looked around and shrugged.

"She was just behind us" Balin said, confused.

"And now I am in front of you." Eli replied coming out onto the balcony through another door, carrying a tray with a cloth over it.

"What you got there lassie?" Balin asked, Eli just grinned as she pulled back the cloth.

"Anybody hungry?" She asked as she revealed a heaped amount of raw sausages and steaks. A huge cheer erupted from the dwarfs at the sight of the meat.

"Where'd you get that?" Fili asked as Bifer and Bofer started tearing up chairs for firewood,

"The chef owes me a favour." Eli told them grinning and soon the smell of cooked sausages and steaks were wafting around. Bombur was sitting on a table with a huge plate piled high, it creaked slightly under the weight.

"Bombur" Bofur called throwing a sausage at him. The large dwarf caught the sausage thrown to him by his brother but then looked at it in shock, seconds before the table collapsed under him much to the utmost amusement of the dwarfs, who cackled loudly. When they sobered up Dwalin turned to Eli, who was sitting across the fire from him.

"What about you?" He asked, gaining the dwarfs attention as he spoke.

"What about me?" Eli replied.

"How do we know that we can trust you." Dwalin asked

"Cause I do." Thorin growled from the corner "And that should be enough."

"They deserve to know" Eli said ..."I cannot hide it forever...As much as I may like to but thank you anyway." Thorin nodded his head.

"Its your call." He told her as Eli turned back the the company who were all watching her intently. She sighed before she started her story.

"My father was a dwarf and my mother was a elf,...

As she told her story the dwarfs listened and different emotions played across their faces, but they never stopped her and when she was finished they sat in silence until Balin spoke up.

"I thought the Elvenking Thranduil lives in Mirkwood and rarely ever visits Rivendell" He asked, there was a few mutterings about this and Thorin sat up, suddenly interested in the conversation as that fact did not occur to him.

"Thats right" Eli confirmed. "But do you really think that he would want me in his precious forest?" She asked "No it was better to keep me lock up in Rivendell. Lord Elrond was my..." She struggled to find the word "...My keeper."

"But you said you argued with Thranduil." Dori pointed out

"I did but it wasn't always face to face," Eli said "Or I just took it out on Elrond" There were a few chuckles among the dwarfs at that but suddenly Eli went stock still as a voice echoed in her head.

_Elizabeta..._

* * *

**Hello again people thanks for eveyone who pointed stuff out agian...stupid mistakes...Keep reviewing and stuff**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

The Dwarfs were talking to each other after hearing Eli's story it was Kili who was the first to notice that something was wrong with the half blood.

"Eli" Kili said but got no reply "Eli!" He shouted again but this time he shook her by the shoulders, she was stock still and staring into space. The other dwarfs gathered round the woman but it didn't matter what the dwarfs did she didn't stir.

"Uncle!" Fili shouted, panicking, at the same time Balin called ot.

"Thorin!" The dwarf king looked up and leaned forward when he saw Eli.

"She's not responding." Ori said. His brow furrowed, Thorin walked over to the still woman, folding his arms as he stood over her before crouching down.

"Elizabeta." He growled out, when he got no response he turned his head to his men. "What was she doing before she blacked out?" He asked.

"Just talkin' laddie" Dwalin said.

"Where's Gandalf?" Thorin asked, looking around at his men who just shrugged. Suddenly Eli launched forward gasping and grabbing onto the closest thing, which in this case happened to be Thorin's shoulder. Everyone jumped, even Thorin, as the girl shook and drew air into her lungs.

"Elizabeta?" Thorin growled "What happened?"

"Gandalf" She stuttered out before groaning in pain, clutching her head.

"Gandalf?" Thorin pressed, his hand on her shoulder. "Gandalf what?"

"Uncle she's in pain." Kili said. "Leave it be for a bit."

"Its fine" Eli groaned out."I'm fine. It was Gandalf."

"Where is he?" Dori asked,

"He's in a meeting with Elrond, Saruman and Galadriel" Eli told them "He said...Run."

"How can he to you if he's in a meeting" Fili asked.

"Telelapathy." Balin said, as the dwarfs looked at him. "Some elves can do it" He explained "So can the Istari."

"Can you?" Fili asked

"Can I what?" Eli asked.

"Tele...thing" Kili said.

"Telplapthy?" Eli checked and shook her head "Not normally but if Gandalf _really_ wants to talk then yeah, but it doesn't half hurt." Thorin had stood up when Balin started to speak but now walked back over to the woman.

"Why did Gandalf tell us to run?" He asked

"I don't-" Eli started before a look of understanding crossed over her face. "Look around you" She whispered "Look at the elves" The dwarfs did and every elf had a weapon of some type and there was a lot of them. "We're not guests..."

"We're prisoners," Thorin finished, his voice low, and the dwarfs muttered quietly but stopped when Thorin raised his hand. "What else did he say?"

"Umm..." Eli thought "That...he'd meet us once...we've made it over the misty mountains."

"We have to get out of Rivendell first." Kili pointed out, and the other dwarfs murmured in agreement.

"How do we get passed the entire Rivendell guard and out of a place we do not know?" Ori asked.

"The lad has a point Thorin." Dwalin said and Eli, who had reclaimed her weapons and other belongings, looked at them as if they were stupid.

"Do all dwarfs have some sort of short term memory problems?" Eli asked, looking at the dwarfs in amazement. "Or is it just you lot?" Angry replies and shouts came from the dwarfs,

"Are you callin' us dim!" Kili shouted

"I think she is brother!" Fili shouted

"How dare you!"

"We're not the thick ones! You are!"

"What gives you the right to insult my company?" Thorin growled in her face.

"I just told you about where I grew up" She snapped back at Thorin, not wavering under the dwarf king's glare. "And you lot are worrying about how to get out of the same place." The king took half a step back in shock as the other dwarfs looked at each other and the ground, stunnded.

"So tell us." Thorin growled "How do we get out of this place?"

"Follow me." Eli replied, grinning as they crept out of the balcony and out into the halls of Rivendell.

.

They crept silently through the stone halls of the elven city, well as silent as they could with thirteen dwarfs, all wearing thick fur coats, heavy steel-tipped boots along with multiple, knives, swords, hammers and axes, all clanking together as they walked. Eli lead the team with Kili and Fili behind her, they were followed by Thorin, Dwalin and Balin then Bilbo, Bifur, Bofur, Oin, Gloin and Dori, who were finally followed by Nori, Ori and Bombur

Suddenly Eli froze, hearing approaching Elven guards but this caused Fili and Kili, along with the rest of the company, to bump into her. Eli stumbled forward into the path of the oncoming guards but was hauled back by Thorin, who had launched forward and wrapped his arm round her waist, pinning her to his chest as he pressed himself against the wall. She went to cry out but his large hand covered her mouth.

"Don't move." He breathed in her ear as they watched the Elven guards pass them, Thorin sighed in relief, relaxing as he removed his arm. Kili then moved forward to look round the corner but Eli pulled him back by the hood and against the wall as another guard walked past the company.

"How did you?" Fili asked as Eli released his brother, who rubbed his neck where his cloak had dug in.

"The first rule of war" Eli told them "Always wait for the last man" She told them.

"Well next time don't strangle me in the process." Kili complained

"Sorry." Eli apologized to the dwarf prince.

"Come on." Thorin growled. "They'll notice we've gone soon." Eli then lead them down to the lower levels and through darker corridors.

"Here." Dwalin called "Where are all the guards?" The rest muttered in agreement.

"They are considerably less down here." Eli told them.

"Why?" Bilbo asked from towards the back.

"Because this is the back door...As it were." Eli said as she moved swiftly onwards and the dwarfs look at each other in amazement before following the woman. They soon ended up out of the castle and into the valley, following a steep path upwards.

* * *

**Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

The company climbed for, what seemed like, ages after they left Rivendell. The steep path upwards, twisted and turned and the sharp gradient was obviously taking it's toll on the dwarfs and the hobbit, who were all carrying heavy packs, clothing and weapons. All that Eli could hear was their laboured breathing and, since she was used to silence, it was grating on her nerves.

She looked back as she reached the crest of the path and saw, as was to be expected, that Thorin was leading the way but even he seemed to be struggling.

"Balin" The dwarven king growled "You know these paths take the lead." Balin looked at Eli who simply waved him through. Eli looked back down on the only home that she knew. Rivendell was lit with hundreds of torches, the white marble of it's walls sparkled and the light from the moon reflected off of the waterfall and rivers making it shine like a thousand diamonds. She may not of enjoyed her time in the home of the elves but she couldn't doubt that it was beautiful.

"Eli." Kili called, jerking her out of her thoughts. "You alright?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Eli called back following Kili past Thorin, who was obviously planning on taking up the rear.

.

They walked until the darkness became so absolute that Eli had to 'tap' into her powers as a shifter so she could see and even then she could only just see the outline of Kili in front of her and the edge of the path that she was walking on. She couldn't see Balin at the front nor Thorin at the back.

A groan left Eli's lips as it began to rain, not the light drizzle but the heavy sheets of rain that blinded and soaked in seconds

"THIS IS STUPID!" Eli shouted forward to Balin but he couldn't hear and she doubted that Kili, who was in front of her, could even hear her through the wind. Eli shifted into a small fox, her fur was white and was immediately plastered to her body. She scurried past the other dwarfs until she was in front of Balin. She kept moving forward until she found a suitable cave in the side of the mountains. Only then she shifted back, scaring the daylights of of the poor Balin, who wasn't that far behind her.

"Mahal!" He cursed, stopping.

"This is ridiculous!" Eli shouted to Balin, pushing her wet hair out of her face. She pointed to the cave and Balin quickly agreed and hurried into the cave, the rest of the company followed in just grateful to be out of the rain.

"Why have you stopped?" He growled out. "We keep moving."

"Are you mad!?" Eli shouted at Thorin, and the company all flinched. Thorin's lack of patience was well know. "There's no visibility, everyone's sodden and could catch their death and we're all shattered."

"Uncle." Fili interrupted before Thorin could argue back. Trying to stop the immediate argument as the company began to strip off their sodden overcoats. "She's right. We cannot see well in this and the rock would be slippy, it is not worth the death of one of the company." Silence befell the cave as they looked between Thorin and Eli.

"Fine." Thorin eventually growled "But we leave at first light"

.

Oin and Gloin searched the back of the cave for anything they could light, whilst Bifur and Bofur laid the sodden, fur overcoats out in a hope to dry them off.

Eli hadn't removed her clothes because all of them were sodden, right down to her underclothes. This was because when she shifted her fur acted as her clothes so since she was wet through when she shifted outside, there was now no dry patch on her. She was quaking like a leaf and it was Dwalin who first noticed her chattering teeth.

"You alright lass?" He asked, from where he was sharpening his sword. Eli looked up and suddenly everyone else became aware of her discomfort.

"Mahal" Kili cursed, pulling her hand in between hers, "You're freezing."

"I'm fine!" Eli snapped through chattering teeth, pulling her hand out of Kili's

"You're shaking like a leaf." Fili pointed out.

"I'm fine!" She growled

"You lecture me about risking the health of my company," Thorin accused "And yet you put your own health at risk. You claim that you live on the road, you should know the risks."

"Yes." Eli snapped "But when it rains I shift or I find a tavern for exactly this reason!"

"What reason?" Bilbo asked.

"My clothes," Eli explained "When I shift, take the place of the fur or feathers the only problem being that anything I have on my fur transfers onto my clothes. Including water."

"You shifted so you could overtake Balin." Thorin realised

"I was, and still am, drenched."

"I GIVE UP! It won't light!" Ori shouted, calling out to the company. Oin, Gloin, Ori and Bomber were crouched around a pile around of damp wood desperately trying to start a fire.

"Here you are Ori give it to me." Kili grinned, taking the striking stones off of the dwarf. Kili crouched down next to the fire pit and frowned when the fire wouldn't light for him either. Fili took them off of his brother but he couldn't do it either.

"These sticks are damp." Dwalin muttered picking one of them up before throwing back on the pile. "They won't light." Eli dragged herself up so she was sitting up straighter.

"Move." She muttered, much to the confusement of the dwarfs, who nonetheless did as they were told. Eli lent forward_ "Bruni."_ She whispered softly, clicking her fingers before flicking her wrist in the direction of the sticks. A small flame flew through the air and the sticks burst into flames as it hit the damp wood. The dwarfs looked at the roaring fire that lit the cave, before looking over at the shivering woman, in shock.

"Thats...one way of doing it." Balin agreed.

"Nice!" Kili grinned "Do it again!"

"Its not a party trick." Fili scolded.

"I don't care." Kili objected, "Its cool."

"I will not have Elven magic being used in my presence." Thorin growled.

"What about Gandalf." Eli asked, annoyed. "I'm sure he used magic _in your presence"_

"He is a wizard and you." Thorin sneered. "Are an Elf." Eli glared at the dwarf.

"Fine." Eli snapped, flicking her wrist again, sending a draft of air through the cave, extinguishing the fire. Groans erupted from the company when they lost their source of warmth. "Freeze to death!" Angry, tired and freezing, Eli shifted instinctively and ended up as a giant snow leopard, moving to curl up in one of the corners of the room.

"Uncle!" Fili hissed "Go apologize!"

"She dared use elven magic in my presence" Thorin growled "And she constantly goes against anything I say! I will not apologize!"

"For Durin's sake Thorin!" Balin snapped as the company glared at their leader. "She cannot help who she is and you treating her like this is like her shouting at you for being a leader...It's in her blood." Thorin looked at his company. He was getting death glares from both of his sister-sons and Dwalin, Balin was looking at him in a disappointed way, which seemed worse than the anger, and the rest of the company didn't meet his eye. He realised that his company, his friends were all freezing and that they were suffering for his mistake so sighing Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King of Erebor walked over and apologised.

"Elizabeta." He murmured to the leopard. "Be angry at me for my words and do what you will but do not take it out on my men. They are suffering without warmth and I know you have no need to help them, not the way I have been treating you, but for them would you relight the fire?" Eli didn't say anything, mainly because she couldn't, and she looked at the Dwarf king and saw that he was being sincere.

Thorin watched as her eyes flashed a brilliant gold and the fire erupted into flames._ {You are welcome Thorin Oakenshield.}_ Eli's voice echoed around his head and Thorin realised that she had lied to him.

"You told me that-" He started quietly so his men didn't hear, but he was interrupted by Eli's voice again in his head._ {Think it}_ She urged him _{Whilst I am in another form, so long as I initiate it, you can talk to me in your mind.}_

_{You told me that you didn't have telepathy_} Thorin growled in his head {You lied}

_{This isn't telepathy}_ Eli told him as she padded over to the fire, still as a snow leopard. _{This is some sort of mind link. You don't have to have any sort of magic in order for me to talk to you}_ Thorin looked at her, disbelieving, and she just looked back at him, her blue eyes reflecting the firelight back at him before she rested her head on her paws.

Thorin walked over to Balin, and sat down to his greatest adviser, he said nothing but Thorin could tell that he was glad that he had apologised. Eli shifted back into a human when the food was ready.

"Excuse me miss Elizabeta" Ori timidly said.

"Its just Eli, Ori." The woman replied, between mouthfuls.

"Yes well um...Eliza-..Eli" He corrected "If your outer clothes are still damp shouldn't you let them dry?" His voice trailed off as he talked, getting quieter and quieter.

"Yeah" Kili put in "In fact if your clothes are wet still you should take them of." He was grinning and waggled his eyebrows at the end of his words and poor Ori, who was wishing that he hadn't said anything, went bright red as Eli glared at the dwarf.

"KILI!" Thorin snapped, not impressed with his nephews antics. "You're a prince of Erebor. So act like it!"

"Sorry uncle." Kili murmured, winking at Fili who just shook his head. Meanwhile Eli stood up and took of her cloak, placing it next to the dwarfs cloaks, before she pulled off her thin brown shirt, revealing her Devla breastplate. She loosened and removed her armour, placing it on the ground also before wrapping her cloak around her neck again. Balin noticed the necklace that she was wearing, glint in the firelight.

"Lass." He said moving towards her. "That pendent, may I see it." Eli looked confused at the dwarf but pulled the pendent over her head and handed it to him.

"I don't believe it." Thorin murmured as he took the pendent off of Balin, Dwalin at his shoulder and the other dwarfs, along with Bilbo, looking at him in confusement. The pendant was a thin circle of silver on a leather cord. There were small dwarven runes intricately engraved onto the silver, surrounding a crest. The Durin cest.

"Thorin is that-" Dwain tried

"Yes-" Thorin interrupted. "Where did you find this?" He asked Eli, who looked at him in confusion.

"It was my fathers" She told him,

"You're lying." Thorin accused.

"I told you." Eli defended annoyed now, "My father left me a necklace and my mother left me a bracelet. Thats the necklace."

"But Thorin that would mean-." Dwalin spoke.

"No." Thorin cut him off, "Your father dies before the attack on Erebor, didn't he."

"Yes." Eli admitted "But what does this have to do with the necklace?"

"These belonged to the Grand Protectors of Erebor." Balin told them as Thorin studied the pendent. Fili and Kili rushed to their uncle's side wanting to see the item, something that had only been a thing of myth and legend when they were growing up.

"My father was a protector of Erebor?" Eli questioned, moving towards Thorin, but as she reached for the necklace Thorin drew his hand back.

"Or he stole it." He growled and Eli let out a threatening snarl, that rumbled deep in her chest.

"Thorin you wouldn't steal this and then keep it." Balin argued.

"So he brought it." Thorin argued.

"He was a dwarf, he'd be able to read the runes." Fili argued.

"My father." Eli growled, "Didn't steal it!" They looked at Eli and were slightly scared at what they saw. Her eyes had a deadly look in them, a growl was resonating out of her chest and her teeth had elongated slightly into fangs. "He was an honest dwarf."

"You don't remember him." Thorin argued.

"My father lived in the middle of nowhere." Eli snarled, "They had the bare minimum and as far as I knew they were happy with their lives. Your grandfather risked the lives of his entire kingdom because he cared more about his gold! So don't you _dare_ lecture me about my father!"

"Uncle!" Fili interrupted quickly. "You told us that if the pendent belonging to the Protectors of Erebor was owned by someone who wasn't a protector then the runes and the crest would disappear.

"He's right laddie." Balin agreed, "Hre father must of been a protector of Erebor, the runes are still there." Regretfully Thorin held the necklace back out to Eli before moving back over to si by the cave wall.

"Don't expect him to apologize." Balin told Eli quietly as she placed the pendant back over her head, tucking it into her shirt. "He'll fight so hard when he believes something that he won't always recall all of the evidence available."

"You mean he's stubborn" Eli argued, the smile on her lips indicated that she wasn't as offended as she made out.

"He's that as well" Kili agreed. "You should be more angry."

"Probably." Eli agreed "But he was just defending his crown and his people, I can't be annoyed at that."

"He did insult your father." Fili put in.

"I insulted his grandfather, the old King of Erebor. I'm pretty sure that's treason." Eli argued and Kili and Fili laughed at her words. "Everything's back in it's box." With that Eli shifted back and moved to the other side of the fire.

.

The rest of the evening past uneventful. Fili and Kili, after eating their fill, quickly fell into a deep slumber and it only occurred to Thorin, when his eyes started to feel heavy, that he didn't place anyone on watch. Cursing to himself and sitting up straighter he readied himself for a long night._ {Sleep Thorin Oakenshield}_ Eli's voice echoed once more in his head _{I'll take the watch}_

_{You are tired also}_ Thorin argued back, looking over at the leopard form of the woman._ {I cannot ask you of that}_

_{You're not asking I'm volunteering}_ Eli pointed out,_ {I have gone longer than two nights without sleep. I can manage}_

_{Wake me for a second watch}_ Thorin compromised

_{Fine}_ Eli agreed _{Good night Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King of Erebor.}_ Thorin smirked as she used his title, not thinking that it was surprising that he wasn't offended at the mocking use of his title.

_{Good night Elizabeta Veôrbál, Protector of Erebor.}_

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating for ages**

**Please dont kill me and review instead...**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

True to her word Eli woke Thorin halfway through the night, the fire was still flickered across the cave walls, casting the king's face into a deep shadow, making him seem more dark and mysterious.

"Thorin." She whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Thor-" But she was cut off as the king knocked her over, his dagger at her throat and his weight pinning her to the floor. "Really?!" She hissed at him.

"Elizabeta?" Thorin asked, confused.

"Of course it is!" Eli snapped as Thorin let her up, "Who else would it be?"

"You could've been anyone."

"If I was going to kill you do you really think that I would wake you up first?" She asked through a yawn.

"How long have you been on watch?" Thorin asked, re-sheathing his dagger and moving to the mouth of the cave.

"A couple of hours?" Eli suggested, shrugging because all honestly she didn't know. "Did his highness have a nice nap?" Thorin shot her a glare that would make most men tremble but Eli just grinned at him.

"Do you have something against authority?" Thorin questioned, moving towards her so he was looming over her.

"No." Eli answered, looking up at him. "I just don't see the point of following someone because of their birth. Anyone can be born." His presence still didn't affect her, she wasn't scared of him and he knew it.

"I will try not to take any offence in that." Thorin muttered, honestly still too tired to fight her as he moved back to the watch spot and settled himself by the entrance the the cave.

_{I didn't mean it like that.}_ The voice of Eli echoed in his head, causing the king under the mountain to jump. He heard a huff of laughter as the snow leopard form of Elizabeta appeared next to him in the mouth of the cave, obviously planning on sleeping there that night.

_{How did you mean it then?}_ Thorin asked after a while.

_{I've had to deal with stuck up kings and lords for my entire life}_ Eli told him, lying down and looking out into the rainy darkness beyond the cave. _{They didn't have their power or position because they earned it but because their fathers and their fathers before them had the same title. I don't follow orders unless I believe the one giving them has earned the right to.}_

_{My men follow me.}_ Thorin argued, _{They do not question my orders.}_

_{They're your people.}_ Eli pointed out,_ {And whether they follow you because they have fought besides you or because you are their king I do not know}_

_{Well I hope that eventually, in your eyes, I would come to earn my birth right.}_ He looked over at her, the fork of lightning was reflected in her blue eyes as she looked at him and her white fur and black spots were illuminated from lightning that lit up the sky.

_{Don't worry.}_ Eli assured him, yawning again as she did so meaning that Thorin got a view of the sharp fangs that lined her mouth before she rested her head on her paws._ {You've already done better than Elrond and Thranduil put together.}_ Thorin let out a quiet throaty laugh at that and they fell into companionable silence, for perhaps the first time since Eli had joined the company.

.

The wind and the rain howled past the cave entrance, cold air and chilling rain splattered around the entrance and Thorin couldn't see to the edge of the narrow path, let along the mountains beyond. Dwarfs were naturally good in cold climates because the peaks of mountains which they often lived in didn't have the best weather but now Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King of Erebor was beginning to envy the woman next to him. He didn't have a thick winter coat around him, mainly because it was still drying by the fire, he also wasn't going to be outlasted by a woman. With that thought in mind Thorin drew his blue armored shirt around him.

Eventually his stubbornness got the better of him, that and the fact that he had more or less lost all feeling in his fingers and toes, so Thorin heaved himself up and, his legs stiff, he padded over to the fire which was somehow still lit.

"Elven magic." His muttered under his breath and he lifted his huge, blue, knee length coat off of the floor and around his shoulders. He was suddenly thankful for the thick fur which lined the coat as he sat down in front of the fire. It was as he was trying to warm his frozen fingers that he noticed the firelight glinting of a half covered plate of metal. Confused Thorin uncovered the armour and his brows furrowed as he looked at it. The metal didn't reflect the light but seemed to absorb it, it was light, very light but Thorin recognized it immediately.

"Dwalin." He murmured, shaking his friend, "Balin." The two dwarfs opened their eyes sleepily.

"What is it Thorin?" Balin asked, his voice thick with sleep

"Do you recognize this?" He asked softly, handing over the metal breastplate. Balin and Dwalin sat up straighter as they looked the metal over.

"It's Devla." Dwain realised quickly, "But thats not possible, it could only be found under Erebor and forged using elven magic."

"Thats what I'm worried about." Thorin growled, "We have had _too_ many surprises from this girl." They looked over at the sleeping form of Elizabeta. "Durin knows what else she isn't telling us."

"Thorin, I doubt that she knows the armour's worth." Dwalin told him, "I mean look at her, does she look like a blacksmith to you?" He was right of course, her form was too slight to wield a hammer and they all knew it.

"You don't just wear this without know about it." Thorin argued, shaking the breast plate at his friends.

"True" Balin agreed, "But if you have a metal as strong as this you wouldn't leave it lying around."

"So what do we do?" Thorin asked

"Nothing." Dwalin advised

"What?!" Thorin growled

_"Shhh."_ Balin and Dwalin hissed, looking around to make sure that none of the company had awoken.

"What do you mean _nothing?!"_ Thorin hissed, once his sister-sons had stopped stirring.

"She doesn't trust us Thorin." Balin warned him "And she will continue to distrust us so long as we keep prying into her life."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Thorin asked.

"Put it back Thorin." Balin advised, "And don't mention it to her or the rest of the company"

"You expect me to just leave it?" Thorin asked, "Elizabeta has one of the rarest and most valued armour in middle earth in her possession and you want me to just leave it!"

"For Durin's sake, lad" Dwalin yawned. "Leave it be and let us go back to sleep."

Thorin sighed and placed the amour back where he found it, the only two people who could tell him what to do would be Dwalin and Balin. They were his closest advisers, most trusted friends and fighters and Thorin trusted both of them with his life. This doesn't mean that he always believed what they were saying was right but he was willing to trust them this time.

After replacing the amour he settled down again by the cave mouth smiling slightly because the rain seemed to be easing off and the thunder less frequent. Thorin shifted round slightly so he could see into the cave.

Fili and Kili were sleeping practically on top of each other, much in the same way that they did when they were dwarflings. Dwalin and Balin were leaning against the wall, their arms crossed and heads bowed in sleep. Bombur and Bifur were lying by the fire with Oin and Gloin, Bofur was lying on his back, his legs rested on poor Ori whilst Dori and Nori were both lying on either sides of the room, taking up as little space as possible.

_Perhaps the gods are looking down on us._ Thorin thought as he looked over his company, his family and he settled down for a long night ahead of him.

* * *

**Hey Guys sorry for the long wait but please tell me what you think**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin could smell the bacon and the sausages over the fire being cooked by Bombur. The chef had awoken a few minutes earlier and had exchanged a few words with his King before they went back to their singular task, Thorin looking back over the mountains and Bomber reading the food.

"Bomber." The bleary voice of Kili echoed around the cave, "How long till the food is ready?" At the sound of his nephew's voice Thorin turned to watch Kili and Fili pick their way over the other sleeping forms of the company. The brothers were wrapped up in their blankets, to keep the chill of the morning off of them, but they still grabbed their cloaks and sat as close to the fire as possible without being burnt

"What are you two doing up?" Thorin asked quietly so as not to wake the others.

"Food." Fili mumbled, sleep still evident in his eyes. Thorin smiled slightly and turned back to the entrance of the cave. He glanced down at Elizabeta, she hadn't shifted back during the night and there were small beads of dew on her white fur. Her ears twitched as Kili tripped over something inside the cave and her tail flicked as a fly landed on it. The entire experience was very animalistic and it unnerved the King slightly, worried that such instincts were awake inside her at least when she was in these animal forms and whether or not it would endanger his company.

He was broken from his thoughts as Eli rolled onto her side and brought a paw up to her face. A small smile appeared on the King's face as pawed at her muzzle, the entire motion was very human like, contrasting to what he had seen earlier.

When Eli opened her eyes she was awake in an instant, it was a habit that all travelers had especially those who often travelled through forests and infested lands.

_{Mornin}_ Eli greeted Thorin as she rose to all four feet and stretched, arching her back, before shaking her fur to get rid off the water.

_{Elizabeta.}_ Thorin greeted back, nodding his head at her. _{Thanks for the shower}_

_{You're welcome}_ Eli told him as she looked back at him, bowing her head at the dwarven King in a sign of respect but purposely standing on his cloak as she walked past. Thorin shook his head slightly in amazement, stretching as he watched Eli pace into the cave, raising his eyebrow as she shifted back into her human form.

"Good morning Milady." Kili grinned, looking up at Eloise as she pulled on her armour and over coat.

"Don't call me that." Eli warned, sitting down by the fire. It was a chilly morning and the dwarf's breaths were visibly misting in front of their mouths.

"Wake the others." Thorin ordered to his nephews. "We leave at sunrise." The day's first light was softly lighting up the cave.

Eli stood up as the peaceful sound of the mountains, and the crackling of the fire, was shattered by the angry grumblings of waking dwarfs. She weaved through the numerous amounts of dwarfs, and one hobbit, who were shoving and pushing in order to claim their once sodden clothes from besides the fire and then to get a seat near the slightly bluish flames.

The change from the peace and quiet into the shouting and squabbling of typical dwarfs who had just been woken up made Eli's head throb and a slight sense of claustrophobia overcame her. Just wanting a bit of fresh air Eli swiped her mottled cloak and wrapped it around her before moving out onto the path outside the cave. She shivered and pulled her cloak round her, thankful for the fur that lined it, as she pulled her hood up.

"Oi get your mitts off my sausages!" The voice of Kili echoed out of the cave and Eli let out a quiet chuckle at his words.

"Let go you moth-eaten, ballet-dancing sissy!" This voice belonged to Dwalin and caused Eli's grin to spread further across her face as more laughter bubbled out of her. The arguing and the swapping of insults intensified and Eli shook her head at the dwarfs antics. Even Ori, who was normally polite and quiet, had gotten fed up of not being heard and was shouting and insulting just as much as his brothers.

"Is something amusing to you?" The voice of Thorin Oakenshield asked from behind her.

"Your...men?" Eli wasn't sure how to refer to them. "Do they normally act like this when they travel?" She turned to look at Thorin, pushing her hood down and causing her blonde hair to whip around her face, as he stood next to her.

"They act like this around food." Thorin told her, holding out a wooden bowl and Eli took it, smiling at him graciously. The bowl was filled with sausages and bacon, obviously filled before the argument had broken out, it was then that Eli noticed that this wasn't her bowl.

"Whose is this?" Eli asked, gesturing to the bowl in her hands. Thorin cleared his voice awkwardly and looked out over the mountains. "Thorin?" Eli pressed but got no answer. "Oi! Your Royal Dwarfishness!" That got his attention and his head snapped towards the woman. Eli's was grinning at him, showing that he meant no harm, "Whose is the bowl?"

"It's mine." Thorin admitted,

"Have you eaten?" Eli asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"Yes." That settled Eli's guilt as she began to eat the food.

"I do have my own bowl you know," Eli told the King after a while, between mouthfuls of food.

"I did not wish to go through your belongings." Thorin admitted and Eli grinned softly, looking out over the mountains, The mist was low and the green of the forests could be seen running from the peaks of the mountains and disappearing into the mist below. A cold breeze blew across the high passes and Thorin looked over at the half-dwarf as she drew her cloak around her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

It was only then that the King under the Mountain remembered that Elizabeta was only half-dwarf. Her attitude and actions were strongly dwarf like, it was easy to forget that she wasn't just dwarf but half-elf as well. As she pushed her hair behind her ear, the pointed tips became more visible and as she pulled her cloak around her her slighter frame became more noticeable. Eli turned to look at Thorin, catching him looking at her, and he quickly looked away.

"When are we leaving?" Eli asked, managing to force the smile off of her face, at Thorin's embarrassment at being caught staring, but not managing to keep the humour out of her eyes.

"Less than an hour." Thorin relied, "Finished?" He gestured to his bowl in Eli's hand.

"Um yeah thanks." Eli handed over the bowl, which the dwarf took before moving towards the entrance of the cave. "And Thorin." Eli called, "Next time just get my bowl out of my pack there's nothing embarrassing in there I promise." She grinned at him, a teasing glint in her eye as the KIng looked at her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Thorin assured her, before walking back into the cave.

As he disappeared back into the cave Elizabeta turned back to the mountains and, longing for the freedom of flying over the mountains, she enhanced her vision and even then she could only just about see the Misty Mountains in the distance. She focused on a feather floating in the wind, so far away that a normal eye couldn't spot it, and followed it even as it settled on a rock feature only to be was swiped up by a eagle.

After a while Eli shook her head slightly to clear it, as the eagle landed behind a mountain out of her vision and her head was beginning to hurt. Despite all this she longed to shift but she had more or less scared the living daylights out of the company when she shifted the first time, somehow she believed that shifting into a bird, and taking a short flight around the mountain peaks, might not settle very well.

With this in mind she moved back into the warm, welcoming cave full of now contented dwarfs who had started singing some song about a girl in a tavern, that Eli assumed used to be a lot ruder than it was and that had been taught to the company by Kili and Fili. The dwarfs were good company, she couldn't deny that, as she packed her bag and checked her weapons were ready for the day's walking.

* * *

**I know it's been a long time and I am so sorry...and I do'nt really have an excuse but I'm so sorry..**

**Don't kill me review instead**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

"Your Uncle's avoiding me." Eli muttered to Kili as he and his brother trudged along behind the rest of the company.

"Don't take it personally." Fili replied, jumping down off a particularly high rock and holding his hand out for Eli to take.

"Yeah he's like that with everyone." Kili added, grinning at his brother and Eli ignored his hand and jumped down off the rock just as easily as the dwarfs, if not more gracefully.

"Anyway why do you care if he's ignoring you?" Fili asked, looking at Eli with confusion written all over his face.

"I don't." Eli replied, too quickly to properly convince the young dwarfs who just looked at her in disbelief.

"We weren't born yesterday." Fili told Eli.

"You're children." Eli replied back grinning at the brothers.

"Not bleedin' children." Kili muttered.

"Yous two are only 82 and 77 winters old." Eli reminded them. "The youngest in the company."

"Nah." Kili argued. "Surely you can't be older than us?"

"I'm 102 winters old." Eli pointed out.

"Damn." Fili cursed. "She _is_ older than us"

"That's just not fair." Kili complained.

"Live with it." Eli grinned.

"So why _do_ you care so much about whether Uncle Thorin's ignoring you or not?"

"I don't care." Eli denied as the gradient of the path steepened and they began to climb again.

"Yeah yeah." Kili brushed off. "But for the record I have never seen Uncle Thorin use his own bowl, his own belongings, for someone else let alone a half elf." Eli punched him in the shoulder at his words.

"Not that we think you being a half elf is a bad thing." Fili corrected. "But we didn't expect Thorin to accept you so quickly."

"Accept me?" Eli scoffed as they continued along the mountain pass. "He's done nothing but judge me since I've joined this stupid quest"

"He cares for you." Fili told her but it just sent Eli into fits of laughter.

"Right me." Eli scoffed. "Because you're right why would Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King of Erebor care for an elf?"

"Half-elf." Kili corrected "Ow." He whined as he received another punch from the 'half-elf'. "Why don't you hit Fili?"

"Cause Fili's not as annoying as you." Eli replied.

"Anyway." Kili continued, still rubbing his shoulder. "You didn't see Thorin's face this morning"

"What about it?" Eli asked.

"I haven't seen that look on his face for a long time." Kili continued.

"What look?"

"He was happy." Fili told her, "See Uncle Thorin believes that he is good at disguising his emotions-"

"-But we know him better than he thinks." Kili continued

"And we could tell that he was happy." Fili finished.

"For a brief moment." Kili added awkwardly.

"Until he hid it." Fili murmured. Eli didn't quite know what to say to that, true she didn't know Thorin as well as his nephews but it was impossible...Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain could not care for a half-blood, a half-elf no less...Or could he?

.

"It's hours after midday." Kili whinned as they kept walking along the seemingly endless mountain passes. "And we haven't even stopped for lunch."

"So you keep saying lad." Dwalin answered in a monotone as they kept walking.

"UNCLE!" Kili shouted to the front but didn't say another word as Thorin stopped and squared his shoulders.

"Now you've done it." Fili murmured to his brother who braced himself for his Uncle's onslaught.

"We stop here" Thorin ordered and the company hesitantly stopped and, after looking at each other warily, they began to unpack the food at the tops of their bags. Kili opened one eye and looked around at his friends; Thorin raised an eyebrow at his sister-son as he met his gaze.

"Are you going to eat?" He asked. "Or are you just going to look at everyone else eat, especially after you've been complaining for the past hour and a half."

Eli watched as Kili and Fili happily sat down on the ground tearing into their food supplies for that day. She got up and walked over to the two princes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She told them quietly.

"Where're you going?" Kili asked,

"I'll be back." Was all she said. "If you have to carry on,go on and I will catch up." With that she quietly slipped away from the rest of the company, Fili and Kili watched as she disappeared off into the distance.

"What do ya think she's doin'?" Kili asked his brother between mouthfuls as they lost sight of her.

"Who knows." Fili replied. "Girl stuff probably."

.

"Right time to move on!" Thorin called out to his company after about 30 minutes.

"Eli's not back yet." Kili hissed to his brother. "What are we going to tell Uncle"

"Nothing she said just to carry on." Fili replied. Both of the prices hoped that their Uncle wouldn't notice the absence of the half-blood but they both knew that he would

"Where's Elizabeta?" Thorin called out just before they began to walk on, Fili looked at Kili both of them had worry in their eyes but neither of them said anything, they didn't have to Thorin had already seen it. "Fili, Kili" The King growled "Where is she?"

"She went for a walk?" Fili told his Uncle except he raised his voice at the edge of his statement so it sounded like a question.

"A walk?" Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow. "And you let her go?"...Thorin sighed as is nephews looked at the ground. "Where did she go?" He growled and his nephews shrugged.

"She said to carry on and she'd catch up." Fili told his Uncle sheepishly.

_{I'm fine Thorin Oakenshield}_ Eli's voice echoed through the King's head. _{Carry on, I'll catch up}_

"We carry on." Thorin ordered.

"Thorin we cannot leave her out there somewhere." Balin told his King.

"She'll be fine she can look after herself." Thorin argued. "We carry on and she'll catch up. Lets go."

_{You're learning Thorin}_ Eli's voice echoed through his head again as they began walking.

_{So you keep telling me}_ Thorin replied. _{I though I finished my lessons when I was a dwarfling.}_

_{You never stop learning Thorin Oakenshield}_ Eli told him _{A King should know that surely?}_

_{Very amusing}_ Thorin remarked

_{I try my best}_ Eli replied and Thorin could hear her laughter in her voice; to his surprise, and great denial, Thorin felt his heart lift with her happiness and he would've sworn that he felt a rush of wind through his hair although there was no wind where they were walking.

* * *

**Again please review, they mean the world to me.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


End file.
